TheLastDreamworksToon's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of TheLastDreamworksToons's TUGS parody casts. Cast TUGS/Thomas *Ten Cents as Thomas *Sunshine as Percy *Big Mac as Gordon *Top Hat as Henry *Warrior as Duck *OJ as Edward *Hercules as Salty *Grampus as Billy *Captain Starr as Sir Topham Hatt *Captain Zero as Diesel 10 *Zorran as Diesel *Zip as Arry *Zug as Bert *Zebedee as Splatter *Zak as Dodge *Puffa as James *The Goods Train as Rheneas *Sea Rouge as Oliver *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Toby *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Sally Seaplane as Mavis *Pearl as Molly *Princess Alice as Lady *S.S. Vienna as Daisy *Old Rusty as Duke *Izzy Gomez as Dennis *Coast Guard as Sir Handel *Lord Stinker as Rusty *Billy Shoepack as Toad *Frank as Donald *Eddie as Douglas *Fire Tug as BoCo *Burke as Max *Blair as Monty *Bluenose as Bulgy *Johnny Cuba as Spencer *Nantucket as George *Kraka Toa as Elizabeth *and more TUGS/Theodore Tugboat *Ten Cents as Theodore *Sunshine as Hank *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Big Mac as George *James as Foduck *Captain Starr as The Dispatcher *OJ as Northumberland Submarine *Smudger (TTTE) as Guysborough *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Digby *Warrior as Baddeck *Casey Jr (Dumbo) as Nautilus *Sea Rouge as Truro *Sally Seaplane as Rebecca *S.S. Vienna as Carla *Montana (Play Safe) as Stewiacke *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could) as Pugwash *Top Hat as Inverness *Pearl as Sigrid *Zorran as Oliver *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Bedford *Pufle as Blandford *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Bluenose *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) as Petra *Emma (Jim Button) as Pearl *Billy Shoepack as Barrington *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Bobby *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) and Toots (Porky's Railroad) as the Ferry Twins *Fire Tug as Dartmouth *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Tex *Melissa (Onion Pacific) as Constance *Susie (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Dorothy *and more TUGS/Dumbo *Sunshine as Dumbo *Ten Cents as Timothy *Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Jumbo *Puffa as Casey Jr. *Zorran as The Ringmaster *The Shrimpers as The Circus Guards TUGS/Sonic *Ten Cents as Sonic *Sunshine as Knuckles *Puffa as Antoine *Sunshine as Tails *Warrior as Rotor *Lillie Lightship as Princess Sally Acorn *Sally Seaplane as Amy Rose *Pearl as Bunnie Rabbot *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Cream *Princess Alice as Blaze *Millie (Theodore Tugboat) as Cosmo *Susie (Susie The Little Blue Coupe) as Breezie *Captain Starr as King Acorn *Zorran as Dr. Robotnik *S.S. Vienna as Rouge *Bluenose as Snively *Kraka Toa as Mama Robotnik *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) and Toots (Porky's Railroad) as Scratch and Grounder *Nantucket as Coconuts TUGS/The Amazing World of Gumball *Ten Cents as Gumball *Sunshine as Darwin *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Anais *Sally Seaplane as Nicole *Top Hat as Richard *Lillie Lightship as Penny *Dai Station (Ivor the Engine) as Rocky *Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine) as Lawrence (Larry) *Digby (Theodore Tugboat) as Principal Brown *Pearl as Molly *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Bobert *S.S. Vienna as Tina *Zorran as The Robber *Kraka Tao as Ms. Simian *Sea Rouge as Alan *Bonavista (Theodore Tugboat) as Masami *Grampus as Tobias *OJ as Mr. Small *Big Mac as Mr. Robinson *Melissa (Onion Pacific) as Leslie *Fire Tug as Doughnut Police Man *Puffa as Banana Joe *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) as Ocho *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Juke *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Hector *Princess Alice as Granny JoJo *Warrior as Jamie *Susie (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Carrie *Lord Stinker as Anton *Shelburne (Theodore Tugboat) as Idaho TUGS/The Loud House *Ten Cents as Lincoln Loud (Both the main characters) *Sunshine as Clyde (Both best friends to Ten Cents and Lincoln Loud) *OJ and Pearl as Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln *Princess Alice as Lily Loud (Both small and cute) *Lillie Lightship as Lori Loud (Both are beautiful) *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Leni Lincoln *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) and Emma (Jim Button) as Lana and Lola Loud *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Lynn Loud *Sally Seaplane as Luna Loud *Susie (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Lucy Loud *Puffa as Bobby *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Papa Wheelie *Big Mac as Big Biker *Top Hat as Farmer *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could), Pugwash (Theodore Tugboat), Bonavista (Theodore Tugboat), and Millie (Theodore Tugboat) as Cheerleaders *Molly and Mavis (Thomas and Friends) as Biker Girls *The Goods Engine as Cliff *Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) as Charles *Billy Shoepack as Colonel Crackers *Warrior as Flat Tire *Sea Rouge as Rusty Spokes *Hank (Theodore Tugboat) as Hog TUGS/Shining Time Station *Ten Cents as Mr Conductor (Ringo Starr) *OJ as Mr Nicholas *Top Hat as Harry *Big Mac as Billy *Puffa as Schemer *Sunshine as Mr Conductor (George Carlin) *Sea Rogue's Uncle as Matt *Warrior as Dan *Lillie Lightship as Stacy *Captain Star as JB King *Zorran as Mr Conductor's Evil Twin *Pearl as Becky *Sally Seaplane as Kara *Nantucket as Buster *Zip and Zug as Bull and Biff *S.S. Vienna Vickie TUGS/The Lion King *OJ as Mufasa *Pearl as Sarabi *Sunshine as Young Simba *Sally Seaplane as Sarafina *Emily (from TT) as Young Nala *Ten Cents as Adult Simba *Lillie Lightship as Adult Nala *Puffa as Zazu *Sea Rouge as Timon *Top Hat as Pumbaa *Warrior as Rafiki *Zorran as Scar *S.S. Vienna as Shenzi *Bluenose as Banzai *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ed TUGS/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pearl as Snow White *S.S. Vienna as The Wicked Queen *Sunshine as Dopey *Big Mac as Grumpy *Top Hat as Happy *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Sleepy *Puffa as Bashful *Frank as Doc *Eddie as Sneezy *OJ as Prince Charming TUGS/Aladdin *Ten Cents as Aladdin *Sunshine as Abu *Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine *Warrior as The Sultan *Big Mac as The Genie *Frank/Eddie as Magic Carpet *Zorran as Jafar *Top Hat as Iago *Sea Rouge as Rajah *Johnny Cuba as Razoul TUGS/The Little Mermaid *Sally Seaplane as Ariel *Ten Cents as Prince Eric *Sunshine as Flounder *Big Mac as King Triton *Grampus as Scuttle *Top Hat as Sebastian *OJ as Grimsby *Daisy (from Thomas & Friends) as Ursula *Gremlin (from Thomas and Friends) as Max *Zip and Zug as Flotsam and Jetsam *Johnny Cuba as The Shark TUGS/Sleeping Beauty *Lillie Lightship as Aurora *Ten Cents as Prince Philip TUGS/Beauty and the Beast *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Johnny Cuba as The Beast *Sunshine as Chip *Pearl as Mrs. Potts *Warrior as Lumiere *Top Hat as Cogsworth *Ten Cents as Prince Adam (The Prince) TUGS/Toy Story *Ten Cents as Woody *Sunshine as Buzz Lightyear *Big Mac as Hamm *Top Hat as Mr. Potato Head *Puffa as Rex *OJ as Slinky Dog *Tobias (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Wheezy *Lillie Lightship as Bo Peep *Princess Alice as Mrs. Potato Head *Sally (from Cars) as Jessie *Zorran as Prospector *The Goods Engine as Bullseye *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Emperor Zurg *Johnny Cuba as Lotso TUGS/Lady and the Tramp *Ten Cents as Tramp *Lillie Lightship as Lady *Big Mac as Jock *Warrior as Trusty *Pearl as Aunt sarah *Zip and Zug as Si and Am *Billy shoepack as The beaver *Bluenose as Tony *Top Hat as Joe *Zorran as The rat *Captain Star as Jim dear *Sally as Darling TUGS/The Fox and the Hound *Warrior as Young Tod *Sunshine as Young Copper *Bluenose as Amos Slade *Big Mac as Chief *Ten Cents as Adult Tod *OJ as Adult Copper *Top Hat as Dinky *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Boomer *Lillie Lightship as Vixey *Pearl as Widow Tweed *Emily (from TT) as Big Mama *Train (from A Cowboy Needs A Horse) as The Train *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bear TUGS/The Sword in the Stone *Sea Rouge as Arthur/Wart *Big Mac as Merlin *Top Hat as Sir Ector *Warrior as Sir Kay *Bobby (from TT) as The Wolf *Emily (from TT) as Girl Squarrel *Pearl as Old Lady Squarrel *Kraka Tao as Madam Mim TUGS/Hercules *Ten Cents as Hercules *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Baby Hercules *Puffa as Pegasus *Big Mac as Phil *The Goods Engine as Baby Pegasus *Zorran as Hades *Bobby and Oliver (from TT) as Pain and Panic *Hercules as Zeus *Pearl as Hera *Lillie Lightship as Megera TUGS/The Rescuers *Ten Cents as Bernard *Lillie Lightship as Miss Bianca *Emily (from TT) as Penny *S.S. Vienna as Madame Medusa *Ferry Twins (from Theodore Tugboat) as Nero and Brutus *Zorran as Mr Snoops TUGS/Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Ten Cents as Milo Thatch *Lillie Lightship as Princess Kida *Sally Seaplane as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Big Mac as Dr. Sweet *Sunshine as Mole *Top Hat as Vinny *Hercules as Preston Whitmore *OJ as Cookie *Rebecca (from TT) as Wilhelmina Packard *Carla (from TT) as Helga Sinclair *Johnny Cuba as Commander Rourke TUGS/Cinderella *Lillie Lightship as Cinderella *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Fairy Godmother *Ten Cents as Prince Charming *Bobby (from TT) as The King *OJ as The Duke *Digby (from TT) as Jaq *The Goods Engine as Gus *Captain Zero as Lucifer *Sea Rouge as Bruno *Kraka Toa as Lady Tremaine *Sally Seaplane as Anastasia *S.S. Vienna as Drizella TUGS/Pinocchio *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Warrior as Geppetto *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *The Ghostly Galleon as Monstro The Whale *Oliver (from TT) as Lampwick *Big Mac as The Wicked Coachman *Hercules as Honest John *Top Hat as Gideon TUGS/Fun and Fancy Free *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket (Both Small) *Caroline as Cleo (Both Have Same Letter C) *Zorran as The Big Cat *Sunshine as Bongo *Emily (from TT) as Lulubelle *Big Mac as Lumpjaw (Both Big Strong and Grumpy) *Oliver (from TT), Frank, Eddie, Scally (from TT), Fire Tug, Philip, Filmore (from TT), and Bobby (from TT) as The Other Bears *Captain Star as Edgar Bergen *Princess Alice as Luana Patten *Chester (from TT) as Charlie *Stewiacke (from TT) as Mortimer Snerd *Sally Seaplane as Cow *OJ as Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse voice suits Edward) *Puffa as Donald Duck (Both Vain) *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Goofy (Both Old and Good Friends To Hercules and Mickey Mouse) *Lillie Lighthouse as The Golden Harp (Both Beautiful) *The Other Characters as The Crows *Chris (from Sonic) as The Scarecrow *Captain Zero as Willy The Giant (Both Big Strong Evil and Chase Edward and Mickey Mouse) *The Bad Tugboats as Dragonflies *Pearl as The Narrator *Tex (from TT) as Fish TUGS/Alice in Wonderland *Emily (From Theodore Tugboat) as Alice *Warrior as Mad Hatter *Hercules as Caterpillar *Zebedee as Cheshire Cat *Top Hat as March Hare *Zorran as Queen of Hearts *Zug as Tweedledum *Zak as Tweedledee *Big Mac as Walrus *Grampus as Carpenter *OJ as White Rabbit *Koopalings as Cards *Zip as King of Hearts TUGS/The Emperor's New Groove *Puffa as Kuzco *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Llama Kuzco *Ten Cents as Pacha *Lillie Lightship as Chicha *Sunshine as Tipo *Emily (from TT) as Chaca *Sally Seaplane as The Waitress *Big Mac as Kronk *S.S. Vienna as Yzma *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cat Yzma TUGS/The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Sunshine as Quasimodo *Princess Alice as Laverne *Warrior as Hugo *Big Mac as Victor *Lillie Lightship as Esmeralda *Billy Shoepack as Esmeralda's goat *Ten Cents as Captain Phoebus *OJ as Clopin *Bluenose as Frollo (both are villains who think themselves justices) TUGS/Peter Pan *Ten Cents as Peter Pan *Lillie Lightship as Wendy *Grampus as John *Sunshine as Michael *Carla (from TT) as Tinker Bell *Zorran as Captain Hook *Zip as Mr Smee *Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Captain Zero, The Pirates, and Burke as the Pirates *Johnny Cuba as the Crocodile *Emily (from TT) as Jane *Hercules as Jane's Father *Little Ditcher as Cubby *Top Hat as Slightly *Frank and Eddie as Twins *Billy Shoepack as Nibs *Hank (from TT) as Tootles TUGS/The Aristocats *Ten Cents as Thomas O'Malley *Lillie Lightship as Duchess *Emily (from TT) as Marie *Sunshine as Berlioz *Tobias (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Toulouse TUGS/Robin Hood *Ten Cents as as Robin Hood *Top Hat as Little John *OJ as Alan-a-Dale *Zorran as Prince John *Bluenose as Sir Hiss *Johnny Cuba as Sheriff of Nottingham *Fire Tug as Otto *Zip and Zug as Nutsy and Trigger *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Friar Tuck *Lillie Lightship as Maid Marian *Sally Seaplane as Lady Kluck *Kraka Toa as Mrs. Rabbit *Sunshine as Skippy *Tobias (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Toby *Pearl (from TUGS) as Sis *Princess Alice as Tagalong *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Mr. Mouse *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Mrs. Mouse *Koopalings as Guards and Hunters *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Captain Crocodile *Captain Zero as King Richard TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Ten Cents as Mole *Top Hat as Ichabod Crane *Big Mac as Water Rat *Sunshine as Cyril *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Angus MacBadger *Sea Rouge as Mr. Toad *Zorran as Mr. Winkie *Lillie Lightship as Katrina Van Tassel *Captain Zero as The Headless Horseman *Captain Star as The Narrator *Billy Shoepack as Ichabod's Horse *Bluenose as The Judge *Stewiacke (from TT) as Katrina's Father *Koopalings as The Weasels *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Brom Bones TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective *Ten Cents as Basil *Sea Rouge as Dr. Dawson *Emily (from TT) as Olivia Flaversham *OJ as Hiram Flaversham *Oliver (from TT) as Fidget *Sea Rouge as Toby the Dog *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Bill The Lizard *S.S. Vienna as Felicia the Cat *Sally Seaplane as Queen Mousetoria *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as The Robot Queen *Zorran as Ratigan *Lillie Lightship as The Singing Female Mouse TUGS/Zootopia *Lillie Lightship as Judy Hopps *Ten Cents as Nick Wilde TUGS/Finding Nemo *Sunshine as Nemo *Ten Cents as Marlin *Lillie Lightship as Dory *Top Hat as Gill *Warrior as Bloat *Zorran as Bruce TUGS/Frozen * Sally Seaplane as Anna * Lillie Lightship as Elsa * Big Mac as Kristoff * Ten Cents as Olaf * Sunshine as Sven * Zorran as Hans * Bluenose as Duke of Weselton * OJ as Oaken * Zebedee and Zak as Duke of Weselton's Thugs * Johnny Cuba as Marshmallow * Shrimpers as Snowmen Army * Carla (from TT) as Anna and Elsa's Mom * Top Hat as Anna and Elsa's Dad * Sea Rouge as Young Anna * Emily (from TT) as Young Elsa TUGS/Brave *Lillie Lightship as Merida *Big Mac as Fergus *Pearl as Elinor *Kraka Toa as The Witch *OJ as Lord Dingwall *Warrior as Gordon *Captain Zero as Mordu Category:TheLastDreamworksToon